sleeplessinstarsongfandomcom-20200214-history
Dunamis
Dunamis is one of the territories within the Westerlands among the Houses of Man. Centuries ago, those of neighbouring regions from the badlands of Rexin and the mountains of Ostora intermingled to form a new culture. Through settlement of what became Dunamis, they didn't expect a region host to dozens of non-human tribes. Now Dunamis is a free cosmopolitan realm containing native Goliaths, Kenku, Halflings and Half-Elves, ruled by a governance of a Margrave and a senate containing humans and non-humans. The basic premise of Dunamis law is that every mortal is lord of their own destiny, as long as they conduct themselves in an orderly fashion and pay their dues to the Margrave. This approach results in a progressive society maintaining peace despite the religious divide of the New and Old worlds. Geography Unlike the other regions of Humanity, Dunamis is safeguarded by its geography. Open sea to the south, rainforest to the east and mountain borders north and west. The coast of Dunamis faces the northern reaches towards the Abyssal Ocean where Aerrune lies. Government Dunamis has ruled with minimal governance for centuries, no doubt resulting in their prosperity. The Houses of Rock and Ruin found themselves surrounded by non-humans, and joined forces. It is currently ruled by Margrave Aedin van der Cairn, but he is joined by a council of other nobility, tribesmen and non-humans. Together they form a unique empire of humans, non-humans and wildmen. The Hegemony rules all of Dunamis History Trade Locations Inhabitants The Dundr From the rocky coasts of Dawnforge where Dunamis lies, the men and women there must as tough as their home to outlast the storm. Only the toughest settlers from old Drachonis became Dundr, braving the harsh coast to land and colonize a brutal landscape. An area of highland clans and bustling trade towns, they are lovers of drink, the ocean and of song. They are tall, broad-shouldered with heavyset brows and square jaws. Many of them refuse to trim their beards, claiming it keeps the salt out. In reality they all stink of salt and smoke, but a better friend or drinking companion there never was. The Dunmaglas The Goliaths of the Dunrock Mountains, known as the Dunmaglas, are fearsome members of Dunamis. Notable Inhabitants * Trustvald van Verna - Known as Trusty the Fool * Margrave Aedin Stonehand van der Cairn - Current Margrave of Dunamis * Margrief Aegrath van der Cairn - Lord of Volgen Culture Society The Dundr value self-reliance, strength and courage above all else. Anything that is a product of their own labour is a fine thing, while anything else is treated with a healthy dose of skepticism. At best, they are a proud, passionate, pragmatic people and their loyalty is fierce once earned. At worse they can be violent and hot-tempered, as the old guard of Dunamis believe recklessness to be a virtue. Dunamis is a kingdom famed for its brave soldiers and proud lords. The warriors of Dunamis are renown for their skills in archery, born from the need to hunt where farming fails. The people of Dunamis live in clans across its landscape, each calling a separate village and region their ancestral home. These clans are numerous and are loyal to their country. The Old versus the New This divide is a concept primarily existing in Dunamis. This is the religious and metaphorical divide between those who retain the wants of Rexin versus the wants of Aldwynn. This extends to religion as many knights and nobles either keep the New or the Old Gods. Those who keep the Old Gods regard the nobles of the New Gods as "weaklings, mewling for their mother's milk." Whereas those nobility who keep the New Gods regard their opposing nobles as "animals in fine clothes." It would seem that this divide could destabilize the nation that has existed for centuries, once surviving through cooperation and mutual tolerance. The Hegemony Category:Locations